User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens Episode 3: Hush
Episode 3: Hush 2 days earlier Sarah: No what do you mean no! Sarah #4: I mean i don't like the patterns you picked for us. Sarah: Ok bitch what's wrong with the patterns I picked out? 4: For starters they're ugly looking. 2: I'm cool with it Sarah: See 3: Yeah I think they match well the emotions of everyone's auras. Sarah: thank #3 .....I think. 5: I they look bad and Sarah has no fashion sense. 4: Thank you #5. Sarah: No bitch you're wearing it. 4: I don't have to take this shit anymore, I'm leaving. (Sarah #4 leaves the room) Sarah: Fine leave but you'll be back here begging for my forgiveness bitch. (The scene switches to Sarah #4 at the bus stop waiting for the bus) 4: I probably should've waited for morning. (Sarah #4 gets a text) 4: Who is texting me? (She reads the text and it's lyrics from the song butcher pete) 4: Who the fuck would send me such a thing? (Sarah #4 notices a shadowy figure of a person standing much far from her and begins to walk towards them) 4: Sarah if this is you then you have some nerve and this shit ain't funny bitch. (The shadowy figure walk into the light revealing them to be the Red Devil) 4: OH SHIT! (Sarah #4 begins to run from the Red Devil but the Red Devil catches her then begins to hatch her in the back 5 times and then the Red Devil receives a text from Lizzy.) Lizzy(text): One down. The plan is coming to fruition. Present day (The scene is at Kappa House with the Sarahs and Officer Cami) Sarah: OK I know who the Red Devil killer. 3: Is it the guy from my daymares? Sarah: What the hell is a daymare? 3: Instead of daydreams I have daymares. Sarah: No, it's that asshole Gage. Cami: On what evidence do you have to prove your theory. Sarah: Nothing yet but your gonna help us find some. (The scene switches to CJ and Red in the woods) CJ: REVEAL YOURSELF! (Red comes from behind the tree) CJ: What are you doing here pledgie? Red: Proving that you're the Red Devil. (Red runs back to the frat house with CJ following him. The scene switches to frat house) Ari: Gage how feeling today? Gage: Pretty good I have enough movement to smoke so i'm good. Hunter: Well that's all good. (Hunter gets a text from Prof. Pan) Hunter: alright I'm off. (As Hunter leaves Red comes in) Red: Ari I have to tell you that- CJ: That I think Red should skip the pledging process and made a full fledged Dickie. Ari: Seriously? CJ: I just think he embodies the true meaning of being a Dickie Dollar Scholar. Ari: Alright well Red welcome to the Dickie Dollar Scholars. Red: Really that's awesome. (The scene switches to the Horror fanatics club) Pan: Alright We are here to choose a club president. Now our candidates will give their reasons why they should be elected. Hunter you will go first. Hunter: Thank you Professor. Well I'm club president I will promise you all I organize a trip for us to see the Chateau Miranda. Pan: Ok next Lizzy Lizzy: Since my dad is an actual horror movie star, I can get us on set of the next Amityville movie. If you pick Hunter he's only going ruin your life like he did mine. Hunter: Lizzy we aren't high school anymore get over it. Lizzy: People still make fun of me for it. Pan: alright that is enough. Lizzy: But- Pan: I said enough Lizzy this meeting is over everyone please exit. Lizzy you and I need to have a talk. (The scene switches to the Sarahs and Cami as they followed Gage all the day to McDonald's) Sarah: See ladies behold our killer. Cami: How is him eating a hamburger makes him the killer? 3: Yeah you dropped the ball on this one. Sarah: Ok you both can shut it, #2 is gonna go flirt with him to gain his trust. 2: But isn't he gay? 5: Once again Sarah doesn't know what she's doing. Sarah: Ok Bitch you are really testing my patience. Cami: So the plan. Sarah: The plan is to- Gage: To stop following me. Sarah: Just admit it you're the killer. Gage: I'm not the killer but if you bitches keep following me don't be surprised if any of you go missing. Sarah: Is that a threat? Gage: No it's a promise. (The scene switches to Lizzy at Kappa house at her and Yazzy's balcony) Hunter: Lizzy, Yazzy let me in to talk to you. Lizzy: Well you can go out the way you came in asshole. Hunter: Ok Lizzy enough I came to apologize but it's clear that won't do anything because you still that insecure brat still stuck in high school. (Yazzy walks in as an angry Lizzy pushes Hunter over the balcony) Yazzy: OH MY GOD! (Yazzy runs over to Lizzy) Yazzy: What did you do? Is he dead? Lizzy: I don't know but this is good thing. Yazzy: How? Lizzy: You'll see. (The scene switches to the Sarahs) Sarah: Ok ladies what's our next step? 5: Leaving Gage alone. Sarah: Wrong. 2: Gage made it clear to not follow him. Sarah: Gage is the killer and no one can convince me other wise. (Sarah #3 stops in front of them) Sarah: Why did you stop? (Sarah #3 points straight ahead of them and they all start scream) Category:Blog posts